Curse is Reversed
by musingofmychoosing
Summary: "Once Upon a Time" story where someone's heart is sacrificed to break/reverse the curse in Storybrooke. It's kinda short.


Curse is Reversed

It was Emma's birthday again. All her friends and family were gathered at Granny's for the big party. Even Mr. Gold was there, though he had been dragged in there by Belle. It was the first time her parents, Snow White and Prince Charming, were all together to celebrate her birthday. There was so much love and joy in Granny's diner that day.

Perhaps it was the perfect distraction or just a coincidence that on the day to celebrate the birth of Emma, the clouds of dark magic began to reach out towards her like an evil hand once again.

Emma's birthday cake was big and sparkled with candles. She laughed but sadly remembered how some time ago she had celebrated her birthday all alone with only one little star-shaped candle on a little cupcake. But she had made a wish on that little candle and her life had changed.

Looking at all the smiling faces surrounding her with her family, she now wished that nothing would change and just as she was going to attempt at blowing out all the candles, a strong gust of wind entered the diner and blew them all out. It left the diner cold with the lights flickering on and off.

"What the hell was that!?" Emma said as everyone spun around and seemed to ask the same question.

"Magic is in the air and not the good kind" Mr. Gold said with a very troubled look on his face, and that only gave Emma a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Henry had moved to the windows and was looking out "Everything is dark outside!"

"Oh no! I see dark clouds" the Blue Fairy suddenly gasped, "Oh no, I feel it's the curse!" and looked towards Mr. Gold's direction and he gave the fairy a nod. It seemed he strained himself in doing even that because Emma was sure he was frozen with fear, clutching at Belle.

"We have no time" Mr. Gold managed to say with a defeated voice. He and the Blue Fairy with calm worry as everyone else began to panic and scream as they all saw the billowing dark clouds engulfing them. Everyone in small huddles holding on to each other. Granny, Ruby, and Dr. Whale bracing for the worst. Jefferson holding onto his daughter Grace for dear life. Snow White and Charming were by her side holding her.

"Henry!" Emma shouted as she extended her arms reaching out to her little boy as he ran back towards her. Suddenly all was dark. Mr. Gold had been right, there had been no time for anything. No time for questions, no time for thinking. The curse had engulfed Storybrooke dismantling everything in its path. No time for one last hug.

* * *

Dr. Whale felt he had shut his eyes for what seemed like forever and yet felt like no time had passed at all. When he finally felt all was calm, he opened his eyes. He was kneeling on the ground. Alone. He looked around him and his face filled with horror as he called out "Ruby!?...are you here!?"

His world was all in black and white and ruin. He realized the curse had returned him to his native land. He began to weep thinking how this time the curse was more cruel than ever. This time the curse had not erased his memories. This time, he felt the pain of all he had just lost.

* * *

Emma opened her eyes and once again called for Henry. They were all now in some sort of forest, she knew it was Fairy Tale Land. She turned around to look for Henry when she was startled by what she saw. Where Mr. Gold should have been was now a hideous man with strange green-gray skin and he was looking at his greenish hands with black nails. But he was still wearing Mr. Gold's suit and Belle was touching his face with a look of disbelief in here eyes. It dawned on her that it was indeed Mr. Gold or better known here as Rumplestiltskin. She then saw a small blue light fly towards him and it took her some moments to realize that it the Blue Fairy, now small like a fairy indeed and talking to him.

"What's going on!?" Emma shouted running towards them, with tears starting to well up in here eyes, "Where's my son? Where's Henry!"

Snow White and Charming shouted for everyone to calm down and listen.

The Blue Fairy in a surprisingly loud voice said to them all, "It appears the curse has been broken and reversed. It seems it has taken us back to where we came from, each of us has been taken back to the land from where we were taken from. Not all of us were from this land, the curse's power reached other worlds besides our own. Storybrooke is now gone."

Emma was shocked into silence.

"But, but who did this? Regina? In this land she has no power over us, she would not want to return here, I don't understand why she would do this?" Snow White asked.

"Does Regina have Henry?" Emma asked.

Rumplestiltskin and the Blue Fairy looked at each other again. It seemed Rumplestiltskin had figured things out, but it was the Blue Fairy doing the talking since she was better liked by the people around her. Either way, it seemed very difficult for them to speak and deliver horrible news. Slowly, the Blue fairy, began to explain what might have happened.

"No, we don't think it was Regina, we think it was Cora" the Blue Fairy stammered out, "and I'm afraid...it's just that...the way to enact and reverse this curse is horrifying...you need...you need the heart of the thing you love most...we believe that Cora has killed Regina."

Everyone gasped into silence. Emma could not believe or understand this. Why would anyone harm the one they loved most? It was all too much and happening so fast.

"They didn't have the best family bond, but in the end Cora did love Regina, I don't know the reasons why Cora did this, but so few know of this curse, it had to be her" continued the Blue Fairy.

For all the pain Regina had caused her and fighting between them, Emma never desired Regina's death and a part of her felt pity for Regina once she knew what type of person her mother Cora had been.

"No!" Emma shouted, "No! it can't be! Maybe it was Regina who did this again, I don't know... How can you be sure she is dead? How can you be sure it was Cora and not Regina?"

"...Because the thing Regina loved most _was_ Henry and he was with us when the curse already happened," Rumplestiltskin suddenly spoke for the first time, "...you know she would never harm _him_...and also she would not enact a curse that would separate her from Henry."

"What you mean?" Emma asked completely baffled.

The Blue Fairy looked at her with such a sad look in her eyes and answered, "Emma...you escaped the curse before, but still, you were born into this land first before you escaped...Emma the curse took us all back to the land where we came from...but Henry was not taken, he was _never_ part of this land, he was born in the land without magic...and it is where he still remains."

"No...no..." Emma said losing her voice and her strength, almost falling as her mother and father embraced her. They all wept and Ruby, Granny, and others wept as well for them and also for their own loved ones that had been taken away from them that day.

* * *

All that remained of Storybrooke was some remnant of its buildings mixed with rubble and barren land. And in small part there, Henry sat on the ground with his arms on his knees and head bowed down. Confused and trying to understand what had happened through his tears and sorrow. For he was all alone now, the only person left in what remained of Storybrooke, the only person who would ever know of Storybrooke in this world.

***_Hope you liked it. I want to ask a question. I had wanted it to end a little different, I wanted Henry to find Alexandra (Cinderella's and Thomas little daughter) since she was born in our world and not FTL, but I don't know, should I included that? Should I add those changes?"_


End file.
